LITTLEFOOT'S DESTINY
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: An Invading herd of Ceratopsians/Frill-necks has come to the Great Valley cand a teenaged Littlefoot with the help of friends old and new stop them before all is lost? Rated Pg-13 for Violence


I Do not own the Land Before Time, Or Jurassic Park, Or Dinosaur. Or Dinotopia, Or Julius Ceaser, or the Lion King, or Animal Farm.Groove and her family are Characters I created for a Disney's Dinosaur Fan Fic. This story is rated PG-13 For Violence . Nuff said on with the Show  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 LITTLEFOOT'S DESTINY  
  
  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
Long ago the Earth was Very different, The Tethys Sea was widining The Super Contienents of Laurasia and Gondwanaland were shifting into there present day positions, Back then the earth was Ruled by the most successful Land animals ever the Dinosaurs, For 160 Million Years these maginificent animals dominated the landscape, that's 105 million years longer than mammals and birds have ruled. We only came into the picture a mere 3 million years ago and modern man has only been around for a bare 35,000 years and only about 4 or 3,000 of those years have been the age of civilized man. And look at what we've done to the world. No dinosaurs were the true masters, them and their pterosaur, brethren and all the other archosaurs were the main players. Life back then wasn't as different as you'd think. You had your small herbivores, your small predators and scavengers, large herbivores and large predators. It was a modern world. Just replace the dinosaurs with the big game animals of Africa and things would be very similar.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1. THE INVASION  
  
Littlefoot was now a preadolescent longneck. He was ten years old and was no longer little by our standards, he was already 45 feet long. He still had his baby markings, but he was bigger, his neck, tail and body were longer, His grandparents were 70 years old still quite young seeing as how his kind could live 300 years. They were huge and were 85 feet long. Littlefoot was playing a game. " Hey there Ducky, Spike, Hi Cera, Hi Petrie! Let's shoot some nests. I.e. hoops to us. " All right but we need another team!" Cera said. " Then Count us in!" A cheerful voice called. Out of the trees burst one of the smallest of their friends he was followed by 2 others. The other two were a lot slower. It was Hyp the sprinter, he and his gang were good friends with Littlefoot's gang now. Cera and the others were also preadolescents. Cera's horns were growing in she was a little irratible at times due to this. Petrie was nearly fully grown, He was only forty pounds yet the size of a hang glider. Spike's characteristic diamond shaped back plates were growing in and his four tail spikes were also growing in. Ducky was also maturing.  
  
They started playing. Cera passed the rock to Ducky and she threw it to Petrie who landed it in the goal which was a tree with branches shaped like a hoop. The teams were well matched. Hyp was fast and could pivot and jump high, Littlefoot and Petrie also were good due to Petrie's flight ability and Littlefoot's long neck.  
  
Mean While out in the Mysterious Beyond a herd of ceratopsians was headed towards the valley. The Herd consisted of many different dinosaurs but they were all ceratopsians. The leaders were the three-horns. The leader was Tricorn a powerful and intelligent triceratops, his face had cold cruel, flinty eyes, flaring, nostrils, anger lines around his mouth his horns were sharp and leathal a scar ran across his tail, his body was strong and powerful. His family was in the herd too. His mate Trina, his oldest son Tantor and his mate Celine and his two children, Stubbs and Stomp. Tantor looked like his father except he had a happier face, His youngest child another son Coli who was only six years old. His daughter Groove, Groove was as intelligent as her father but her ways were diiferent where her father ruled with an iron paw she hoped to lead with caring words and words of hope. She had an intelligent face, her eyes were yellow, she was light grayish blue, her back turned to dark grey with yellowish orange spots on her back and two big ones on her frill, she had a scar on her left shoulder and one on her tail where her father's was. She was named Groove because a horizantil notch ran across her right brow horn. She had an older female cousin named Half-horn with one full brow horn and one broken brow horn. Groove was Tricorn's heir. Deep down he might have been proud of her. She was with eggs, she too had a mate his name was Charger, Charger was a powerful young and charistmatic three-horn. He cared for others, he was brown. With blue green eyes, Also in the herd was his parents Tina and Broken-horn who were 100 and 99 years old and his mate's parents Hornsley and Sandra who were 102 and 100. Groove was with her grandparents she and Charger helped the old and young and weak. How ever Tricorn believed in only the strong should survive. The herd ranged from tiny microceratopses to the biggest animal triceratops and all kinds of ceratopsians or frill necks that there were. " Split-Horn you get up here now!" Tricorn yelled. His lieutenant a chasmosaur with a split brow horn, cynical eyes, battle scars, a powerful body and a simple but not stupid mind came up to him. " What do you want oh great leader?" He asked. " Are we near this Great Valley?" Tricorn asked. " Yes we are, but it's getting dark leader." Split- horn told his leader. " Then let it be dark. The Great Valley is only a few days away. Keep Moving!" He called to the weary herd. With a collective groan the herd started to move. " Dad. Shouldn't we stop to rest. If we keep going like this we might be attacked! We might lose half the herd!" Groove called to her father. She didn't like to question her father but she was the only one brave enough to do so. " Then we save the half that deserves to live. And what have I told you about the weak?" He snarled. " Never mind them. They deserve their fate!" Groove snapped. Her father bellowed and the herd moved on. They finally reached the Great Valley.  
  
" A herd is coming into our Valley!" Petrie's mother cried. " We'd better go greet them." Littlefoot's grandfather said. The kids followed. The herd was made up of many dinosaurs but they were all frill necks! " Welcome to our valley. We've been expecting another herd. A herd of longnecks." Grandpa said. " What ever. I am Tricorn ruler of this herd. My word is law! Split-horn! I want you to take a scout and make sure this valley is truly safe!" He snarled at his lieutenant. Split-horn nodded and hurried off.  
  
Groove had found water. " Water! Guys! Come on grandma, grandpa come drink." She called to her grandparents. The four very old three-horns started to drink. The other herds were drinking. Her father saw the lake and rushed over. " Dad they have water." Groove said. " Good now get out of the way! ROOAR!" He roared at the others drinking. Littlefoot and his friends watched in horror as the new herd stampeded towards the lake. Pushing and shoving. Groove and her mate Charger and Littlefoot and friends tried to bring order. " What is the meaning of this. Sir there is no reason to fight. Everyone will get their fair share." Grandpa said. " Listen to him Tricorn!" Littlefoot asked politely. " Shut Up Longneck!" Tricorn snarled. " Listen here! You are acting foolish!" Daddy Topps yelled. " Shut up you stupid Idiot!" Tricorn snapped again " STOP!" Littlefoot yelled. " Listen Mr. This is not how we act in the Great Valley! I don't know where you come from but things are different here! Everyone counts!" Littlefoot yelled. " It won't matter this Valley is mine now! And Everyone in it is my subject and will obey my rules! If you don't like them than leave!" Tricorn yelled.  
  
Suddenly they were surrounded by every type of frillneck there was! Groove and her family were as shocked as the Valley dinosaurs. Her father had never gone this far before! He was ruthless who knew what he'd do next. Groove laid her eggs they soon hatched. Her mother, siblings, mate and grandparents watched. Five baby three-horns hatched. The proud parents named them. There were three girls and two boys. They were named. Cerina, Frill, Kelly, Sharp-horn and Pollux. Her father tried to keep her by her nest all the time. He would teach her how to be a leader then her mother would teach her the right way. She believed in her mother. " I fear my daughter that it may lead to fighting!" Trina said to her daughter. " I saw him mother. I saw the dinosaur of the prophecy. The one who is Little yet is not. Littlefoot his name is Littlefoot but he is not little at all! We still have hope." She said. " Are you sure?" Her mother asked. " I don't know. But I will find out mother." Groove said earnestly.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2. ALI ARRIVES  
  
Ali's herd was coming to the Great Valley. 4 weeks had passed since the frill necks took over. " Where are you going?" A stern looking styracosaur guard said. " I am Aleena this is my herd. We are here to visit our relatives. The Great Valley longnecks." The Old One said. They entered but were under escort by several frill neck guards mainly styracs and pachys. A fierce and powerful looking three-horn approached them. " Who has entered the Domain of Tricorn?" He asked. " We are here to visit when we are through we shall go on our way. What is the meaning of this. Where is my cousin Amber and the other Herds?" The Old One asked sharply. " Aleena! It's so good to see you! You shouldn't have come here." Grandma said. The Old One saw her cousin and her family with the other herds. They were always surrounded by frill necks. Watching their every move. " Ali it's great to see you!" Littlefoot cried. Ali was a little smaller than him. The friends were happy to see Ali. " Littlefoot what has happened here? Why is everyone so sad?" Ali asked. " Those outsiders came and took over the valley. Tricorn is the supreme ruler. He's mean, he is always making us work!" Cera snapped. " Silence three-horn! No one speaks of King Tricorn in that manner!" A styrac growled. He knocked Cera over. " Leave my friend alone!" Ali snapped. " Silence you are a migrating herd just as mine once was, but we came here and found a better life. I rule these lands. You can never leave this place!" Tricorn yelled. " Dad stop this foolishness. We should leave!" Groove yelled at her father. " You insolent brat if you weren't my daughter you'd be dead! Go back to your nest where my grandchildren are." He yelled at his daughter. Groove stomped off. " Groove it's good to see you back." a That night Groove woke the kids. " Come with me. Don't worry my mate and I are nothing like my father. We must talk." Groove said. The kids were led to a hidden area. " Now what I have to say is crazy, but I'm building a resistance group we will strike back at my father. Then we shall leave this place. I will lead my herd. My father has chosen me as his heir. But I need your help. Especially the one called Littlefoot. It was prophecied that a long neck who was little but was not would break the tyrannical grip my father has over what ever he rules. We shall begin training tommorow." Groove said. She went back to her nest.  
  
Her mother spoke. " Did you talk to them?" She asked her daughter. " Yes mother. I fear that battle is inevitable. Many side with father, but he is a weak and cowardly ruler at heart. If we must we shall fight. I hate the thought of killing my father but it might be nessicary. My brothers agree." Groove said. " And this Littlefoot is he the one of the prophecy?" Her mother asked. " I do not know, but I hope so or all may be lost!" Groove said.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3. TRAINING BEGINS  
  
Groove woke Littlefoot up early. Come you all must begin training. Now you've heard my father's number one rule, only the strong survive. Forget it. It's everyone counts either we all survive or no one does." Groove said. " Why are we doing this?" Cera asked. " So you can be free, so your children will be free." Groove told the younger three-horn. " I know I get My Uncle Pterano he may know how to stop. Mean three-horn. I go find him!" Petrie said. " That's a good Idea Petrie" Littlefoot said. Pterano had since his exile had saved many a herd from sharpteeth. He felt it was his duty to stop oppression. He would want to help. " Petrie then go and find your Uncle." His mother said. " But won't you miss me?" He asked. " Yes but we need Pterano and anyone else who can help you must find them. Go!" His mother urged. Petrie took off and flew out of the valley. " We're doomed!" Spike wailed. " Spike we are not doomed we will stick together. Petrie will find his uncle. We all know Petrie well." Ducky said reassuringly. " We're doomed big time." Cera repeated. Petrie wasn't very brave though he tried to be.  
  
Cera thought he'd be eaten before he could get help.  
  
" Now let the training begin. Your parents are also training when they're not being shoved about. I'm sorry about your father Cera. He's been captured for treason. Who know's what my father has done to him or will do." Groove said glumly. She taught them how to fight as a team and other things.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4. DADDY TOPPS IS KILLED  
  
Tricorn demanded that everyone come to the trial of Daddy Topps. Everyone was there. " Fellow dinosaurs as hard as it may seem. There is a traitor among us. Fortunatly he was captured. Bring forth The Prisoner!" Tricorn demanded. The dinosaur being lead onto the area was… " DADDY!" Cera Yelled. " This is the traitor. He was plotting against me! The penalty is death! Kill Him!" He yelled. Suddenly three sickle-clawed sharpteeth ran forward and attacked Daddy Topps. " Dad no!" Cera yelled. He was slashed open he was bleeding terribly his guts fell out. " Dad no!" Cera screamed. She started to cry as her father tried to fight off the raptors with his waining strength. He fell over. " Cera I will always be with you." He said. Then he died. " Dad? Dad you have to get up. Please dad get up!" Cera urged. " Cera he's gone there's nothing you can do." Littlefoot said gently. The raptors tore into the old three-horn's remains and devoured him. Everyone left with one thing in their minds. They must get rid of Tricorn who knew who was next! Cera was all alone now. Her mother and sisters were dead and so was her father. All she had left was her grandparents, an older brother, his mate and the twins, and an uncle and two aunts. Cera was crying. Littlefoot went over. " I'm sorry Cera. I know how you feel." Littlefoot said. " They're all gone. I hate that Tricorn. He will pay!" Cera said. Littlefoot nodded. " I hope Petrie has found help." Ducky added.  
  
At that moment Petrie had found his Uncle. He told him the whole story. " This is terrible! I will gather the Far Walkers come with me Petrie. I've never heard of leafeaters fighting like sharpteeth. It's awful!" Pterano said. " Sharpteeth that it! Me know friendly sharpteeth. Him name is Chomper he and parents help." Petrie said. Pterano found it hard to believe but knew it was true. Petrie found Chomper and his family. Chomper agreed to help so did his parents and his girlfriend a sharptooth named Rogue. And his brother Stinktoth, his girlfriend's brother Bone- break, her sister and her mate, Prettykill and Deathdance and her parents Fangburn and Scarface, and two horned sharpteeth (Carnotaurs) agreed to help. They all came and Pterano gathered the Far-Walker Herd and the migrating Spiketail herd they both agreed to help the Great Valley for the Great Valley had helped them.  
  
CHAPTER 5. THE REVOLUTION BEGINS  
  
"Oh I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Grandma cried. She was tired from the work. " Keep working old one!" A styrac yelled and rammed her. She fell down. " Grandma!" Littlefoot yelled. He ran forward to help her. " Back off longneck! Get up old one! Or the sharpteeth will have you for dinner!" The slave driver yelled. He rammed her. She tried to stand. But fell down. " I'm too weak I can't go on. I need water." She said weakily. " No Water!" The guard yelled. He whistled. The raptor pack came at her and attacked. Littlefoot ran to help but was attacked. His grandparents attacked the sharpteeth but were too weak. The raptor leader sliced open his grandfather's belly spilling his intestines. His grandmother was slashed at the throat. Both were mortally wounded. " Grandma! Grandpa! NOOO!" Littlefoot yelled. Ali's mother held him back. " There's nothing you can do." She told him. " Littlefoot when you see a cloud or a star winking at you that will be us. We love you Littlefoot." They both said and then died. Littlefoot nudged them they were dead. His head hung low he walked through the herds towards a cliff. Ducky was very sad. Littlefoot reached the top and raised his long neck and bellowed as loud as he could, then he bellowed again. " Littlefoot we have to go on. We have to be strong." Ali's mother said. " Why should we? We're not meant to survive!" He snapped. The herd could hardly believe what they were hearing. Espescially his friends. Was this the same Littlefoot who had lead them to the Great Valley against impossible odds! Wasn't he the one who told them never to give up hope when it seemed hopeless? He heard a voice from the sky. " Yes we meant to survive Littlefoot! We've come this far how dare you waste it by just giving up! We're back!" Petrie cried. Suddenly thousands of dinosaurs came into the valley. The Great Valley Herds and Ali's herd joined in.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6. THE WAR/ FINAL BATTLE  
  
The war had begun. They fought against the Frillnecks. Ducky was fighting a fierce looking pachyrhinosaur. He rammed into. Her. " Ow!" She yelled she swung her tail at him. She was wounded her left arm was broken. Cera had it easier she was fighting a torosaur. " You wanna see how a real three horn lives and fights?" He snarled. " I AM a Real three-horn! You jerk! This is for my father!" She snarled nad attacked him. The raptors came at her. She fought them off. Something dropped out of the sky. " Leave MY Friend ALONE!" Petrie yelled. He went into a dive. " TSEEER!" He screeched diving at the raptor's unprotected back he stabbed with his sharp beak. The raptor sliced him across the left eye. " Leave my Nephew be!" Pterano commanded. Both flyers fought the raptors. " Petrie! You saved my life!" Cera said shocked. " There first time for every thing. Besides me remember when you save my life from falling rock on smoking mountain!" Petrie said proudly not once wincing at his scar. Spike swatted his enimeis with his tail! He couldn't run as fast as a frill neck but he was still a good fighter. He roared and his back plates were pulled fully erect the blood vessels made them turn red making him look more formidable to his foe. " Leave us alone!" Spike growled. The pachy was hurting Ducky. " Ducky! I'm coming!" He yelled. He swatted the pachy sending the thick-nose flying. So it was with the rest of the valley. The sharpteeth led by Chomper attacked. " SHARPTEETH!" a centrosaur yelled. Groove yelled now! Split-horn was with her. Tricorn heard a bellow. " Sharpteeth! Split-horn You lead them to us?" He snarled.  
  
" You are a bad leader and a terrible king! Your daughter convinced me. The sharpteeth will be glad to feed on your hide!" Split-horn said. " Not you too Split-horn!?" Tricorn said frightened. " Stop right There You MURDERER!" Littlefoot yelled. Littlefoot charged him. He charged Littlefoot. The two started to fight. Tricorn charged but Litttlefoot counterd the attack. " Murderer!" Littlefoot hissed. Tricorn threw dust in his eyes and slashed him across the right eye down to his throat. Littlefoot hit him with his powerful tail. Groove charged her father, " Dad it's time I took my place as leader! You worked your own parents to death and have desicrated this once beautiful place!" Groove yelled. Split-horn rammed into his side just as Tricorn was about to kill her. " Not you too Split-horn!" He repeated. " It's time to die three-horn!" Chomper yelled. Then finished him off after Split-horn had gored him. He fell over dead. The good dinosaurs had lost some too.  
  
Never had any leaf eater heard of it leaf eaters fighting like sharpteeth did with one another.  
  
CHAPTER 7. NEW LEADERS/ THE FRILL-NECKS LEAVE  
  
" Are you sure you want to leave Groove?" Littlefoot asked. " Yes Littlefoot. I'm sure. I'm the leader now. I will not make the same mistakes my father did. From now on everyone in the herd is equal and counts. Good luck Littlefoot. May Fate be Good To You." Groove said. " All right guys let's go. The Nesting Grounds aren't going to wait for us." She said. Then she and her family and herd departed. This time though the herd was not looking to invade and conquer but to find a place where they too could live in peace. It was raining and everyone looked the Great Valley had been stripped of lots of it's beauty. " What do we do?" Someone asked. Littlefoot. A voice called. He looked up a cloud in the form of a Long- neck appeared. " Mother?" He asked. It's time you fulfilled your destiny as leader of the Great Valley. You'll be a good leader my son. His mother said. " Yes mother I won't let you down. Grandma! Grandpa I hope you're listening I will be a good leader! I promise!" He said. Cera you should help him. He will need a three-horn's guidance! A voice called. " Yes dad! I'll make sure he doesn't get into to much trouble!" Cera said. Then Littlefoot climbed to the top of Saurus Rock. Everyone watched. Then he bellowed out to the herds below and became the leader of the Great Valley everyone rejoiced. Years later after the greenery had returned to the valley. He and Ali were awaiting their first hatchlings. One egg stirred out of the egg came a baby girl longneck she was named Thunderfoot after her grandmother. Littlefoot's mother, and four more hatched then three more. Cera and Ducky, Petrie and Spike as well as Chomper, Hyp, Nod and Mutt and Tippy all had Children. The Circle of Life was complete. For now. The journey isn't over yet. 


End file.
